User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Clockblocker
is based on the Clockblocker, a superhero from the Worm universe. Classified as a "Striker 7", Clockblocker has the ability to freeze-in-time anything he comes into direct contact with or through thin materials - rendering it completely invulnerable and immovable for anything between 30 seconds and 10 minutes. Translating this character into a champion was fun and surprisingly easy considering the sheer number of tricks and versatile uses of his power that Clockblocker shows within the serial. The only significant change to the character's canon powerset is the champion's ultimate, as the hero does not have teleportation powers. Lore or *"I don't mean to clockblock, but..." ;Blocking an enemy dash with Immovable Object *"The universe would sooner bend before something I've touched moves." ; / meets Immovable Object *"Huh." Temptation to have crowd control immunity break the wall. *"Well damn." ;Upon ranking Striker 7 / Mover 5 *"Mover 5'''?! Flyboys rank at 4 - I fricking teleport!" }} Abilities for seconds, an effect he can apply in versatile ways. His basic attacks will apply this to his attack target, who cannot be affected again for 8 seconds. Timer starts once the effect ends. |description2 = If Clockblocker would take lethal damage, he dodges the damage by applying Inviolable to his own armor. This effect also cleanses all negative status effects and damage over times. This cannot happen again for 60 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Passive |affects = Various |damagetype = |flavor = |additional = * Clockblocker exits stasis on whatever health he had prior to triggering Inviolable, ignoring the damage that would have killed him entirely. The exact amount is entirely variable on how instakill-tier the opponent's damage was. }} Clockblocker scatters 10 pieces shrapnel over a cone in front him that he affects with his innate, causing them to float in space. Enemies that pass through the shrapnel are harshly for 1.5 seconds and take magic damage. Enemies can only take damage from each piece of Shrapnel once, but each piece of Shrapnel can damage multiple enemies. |leveling = 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 % 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 220 / 330 / 440 / 550 / 660 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds |range = |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |additional = *''The duration of the field is determined by Inviolable.'' *Unlike , walking into shrapnel does not remove the shrapnel. }} Clockblocker raises a barrier that he then empowers with Inviolable, creating an indestructible wall in front of him that intercepts and destroys oncoming hostile effects as well as being impassible. The wall will enemies who attempt to pass through, dealing magic damage. |leveling = 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 seconds |range = 200 |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |additional = *''The duration of the wall is determined by Inviolable.'' }} Clockblocker shoots threads from a device on his wrist, binding with the first unit they hit and applying Inviolable. This can affect both allies and enemies. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds |range = |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Units |damagetype = |additional = }} Clockblocker's basic attacks deal 25 / 75 / 125 bonus magic damage (on-hit). |description2 = For the next 10 seconds, Clockblocker's attacks versus targets vulnerable to Inviolable gain 300 bonus attack range (425 total range), deal double Striker 7's bonus damage and cause him to blink on his target. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 75 / 60 / 45 seconds |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = Mover 5?! Flyboys get 4 - I fricking teleport! |additional = }} ;Change list * July 2017 ** Name changed to "Clockblocker" from "Dorian". ** Title changed to "The Boy Who Stopped—" from "The Clockblocker". ** Striker 7 now scales with rank instead of level, and gained an AP ratio. ** Mover 7 no longer doubles Striker 7's damage for the duration, instead only on the empowered attacks. Category:Custom champions